Episode 7079 (14th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Emma confronts James and Moira about their affair in the pub and is rocked further to learn that they ended up with a son together. Aaron sorts a site for the scrap business behind Wishing Well Cottage. James takes Emma through to the backroom and informs her that he never knew he had a son with Moira until last year and that John never knew either. Emma threatens to tell him but James explains that he's dead and Moira remarried. He insists they only slept together once. Emma blames him for ruining their family and forcing her to leave but he reminds her that she had to leave because of what she did. Lachlan is blamed when two half bottles of vodka go missing from the shop and Alicia mentions that Belle had been in. Georgia takes it upon herself to push Jai and Megan into planning for the wedding, also forcing Leyla into assisting. Emma makes James realise that the pressure of believing him to be having an affair caused her to lose it. James recognises that he is also partly to blame and insists that Ross must never know she tried to kill him. He warns her that Pete remembers a number of their arguments. Megan tells Georgia in private that she's booked the registry office to marry Jai tomorrow and she plans to surprise him. James goes to get Emma a drink but returns to find her gone. Emma bumps into Leyla in the street and asks her where Moira lives. Moira tells Adam that Emma's back and knows that he's James' son. She's grateful when he supports her. Megan explains to Leyla her plan to marry Jai tomorrow and asks her to help organise it. She's touched when Leyla agrees. Belle tries to reason with 'Gemma' to leave her alone, explaining that she's been punished for long enough. Lachlan finds her and blames her for the stolen vodka. In his frustration, he destroys Gemma's shrine. Emma lets herself into Butler's Farm and finds photographs of Adam and Cain. Moira hears her and invites her to stay but Emma leaves, warning her to make the most of what she has before it goes wrong. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *David's *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma heads to the farm for a showdown after learning the truth about Moira and James - and that Adam is his son; Megan books an imminent wedding for Jai; Lachlan is angry when David questions his integrity; and Gabby delights in teasing April. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,970,000 viewers (23rd place). Memorable dialogue Georgia Sharma: (walking into Take A Vow) "Ah, thank you for coming everyone." Megan Macey: "You're welcome! We work here..." --- Georgia Sharma: (on Megan Macey's surprise wedding plan) "I suppose it's quite romantic in a tacky sort of way." Megan Macey: "Well... that's your speech sorted." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes